Apis sapiens (Insekts)
Insekts is the second comic in the second Code Lyoko magazine released. It takes place during the Season 2. Plot The story starts out with a big ogre-like monster roaming a strange planet. Jeremie is shown hiding behind a rock with a plastic gun. He attempts to sneak around the monster and shoot him but his plans are quickly foiled when he steps on a rock and it makes a loud sound. The monster begins to charge at Jeremie but Yumi and Aelita pop out and shoot the monster in the head. The monster dies and it is revealed that they were merely playing a game called "Space Wars" at an amusement park. Aelita wonders where Odd and Ulrich are. Meanwhile, Odd and Ulrich are in Mr. Delmas' office being scolded for their sinking chemistry grades. The boys attempt to explain but Delmas is in no mood and tells them that if they wish to pass their class they must ace their next exam. Outside the boys are wondering what they can do. Odd admits that their grades have been sinking with all of X.A.N.A.'s attacks and begins to wonder if he will fear his parents reaction more than X.A.N.A. They decide that they will work hard on their upcoming science assignment and get an A on it to show everyone that they are not idiots. Just then, Jeremie, Aelita and Yumi show up and talk about all the fun they had at the amusement park. This angers Ulrich who leaves in a cold manner. Ulrich goes to the chemistry room to study the anatomy of the bee for his assignment. Yumi comes in to comfort him and offers her assistance. Ulrich yells at Yumi stating that he and Odd can manage without her. Yumi responds by leaving the room tearing. Outside, Yumi runs into William. William says he has concert tickets to the Subdigitals and asks Yumi if she wants to go. At first Yumi is unsure but after noticing Ulrich through the window she accepts the invite. William leaves saying he will call her later. Meanwhile, Jeremie is in his dorm and his computer begins to beep rapidly signifying that X.A.N.A. has activated a tower and launched an attack. Back in the chemistry room, Odd joins Ulrich and they begin to discuss their project and what they have to do. Suddenly, the glass full of bees begins to glow and the bees break through the glass and fly around the whole room. They begin to form together and create a bee monster. Seeing as how they are outmatched, the boys run for the nearest door but find themselves stuck in the broom closet. Ulrich then gets a call from Jeremie. He tells them to get to the factory right away and tells them that Aelita and Yumi are already on their way. Ulrich tells Jeremie about the attack and Odd hears the bees leave the room and fly out the window. The bees fly by William’s dorm while he is (quite humorously) trying to decide if Yumi would prefer if he wore a red suit or a black suit. On the factory bridge, Aelita spots the bees and she and Yumi quickly head inside. Aelita heads into the scanner and Jeremie quickly virtualizes her. The bees then enter the scanner room just as Yumi enters a scanner. One of them manages to fly into Yumi’s scanner and is virtualized with her. On Lyoko, Aelita lands in the Forest Sector and sees the tower. She turns around to talk to Yumi and is horrified to see a bee’s head in place of Yumi’s. The bee then begins to charge at Aelita. Back in the lab, Jeremie is fighting off the bees with a fire extinguisher while talking to Ulrich on the phone asking where they are. Ulrich says that he and Odd stopped at a farm to think about what they are fighting. On Lyoko, Aelita is being chased by the bee begging for Jeremie's help. Jeremie sees this but can do nothing as he can no longer reach the keyboard and the bees continue to attack him. Jeremie’s fire extinguisher runs out and he is cornered. Just then Odd and Ulrich burst through the factory with sacks filled with manure since, as they learned from their studies, bees hate the smell of manure. Jeremie comments that they will get an A on their assignment and tells them what happened to Yumi. In the scanner room, Jeremie tells Odd and Ulrich that they must hit the head of bee or Yumi will be hurt. Jeremie then virtualizes the two. Back on Lyoko, Aelita is huddled up in the tree while the bee violently chops at it. Ulrich and Odd then land on Lyoko and begin to distract the bee while Aelita heads for the tower. The bee is much stronger then the two anticipated and it punches Ulrich in the face causing him to drop his sword and the bee catches it and flies off. Odd and Ulrich look for the bee. Suddenly, the sword makes an appearance through Odd’s chest, thus devirtualizing him. Ulrich then hits the bee with a tree branch causing it to drop the saber and Ulrich quickly grabs it and decapitates the bee just as Aelita enters the Code Lyoko. Back in the scanner room, Yumi emerges and falls into Odd’s arms and a Time Reversion takes place Back at Kadic, Yumi offers her help once again only this time a cheerful Ulrich accepts. Yumi then thanks Ulrich for saving her. Odd then asks Yumi where Aelita and Jeremie are. Meanwhile, William is on the outside of the Subdigitals concert waiting for Yumi when he spots Aelita and Jeremie. He asks them why they are there and Jeremie tell them that they are taking Yumi’s place (as well as they love the Subdigitals). William is left angered and depressed at the concert while the Subdigitals perform A World Without Danger. TriviaSource: "Apis sapiens" on CodeLyoko.fr About errors The comic contains several inconsistencies according to the cartoon. *The scanners stay open during the virtualisation process. *The trees in the Forest Sector have branches. *The tower interface is on the first level. *The activated tower doesn't have a red halo. *Aelita's bandages are inversed just before she enters the tower. *On Lyoko, Aelita's shoes are white at the moment when she climbs a tree, and her earring is white instead of red and grey. *Jeremie's shoes are white instead of blue in certain panels. *The hem of William's pants is the same colour as his pants instead of being a lighter colour. *Aelita's boots are pink instead of red and white when she's on the factory bridge with Yumi. *The splotch in Odd's hair disappears in some panels. *The game at the start of the comic is said to be Galaxy War, but the writing on the sign says Space War. *The comic shows Odd being stabbed directly through the chest. In the show, they deem this too violent and flash the image away (although they came close in Revelation, Final Round, Skidbladnir, Lab Rat, and Kadic Bombshell). *The comic shows the Subdigitals singing 'A World Without Danger', although it's not one of there original songs, they only covered it. About the series *This attack strongly resembles the one in episode 12 Swarming Attack when X.A.N.A. took control of hornets in the park. *This comic seems to take place during season 2. Aelita and William are both on Earth and Aelita doesn't yet have her energy fields. *French title: Abeilloïde *Illustrator: Ullcer *Colouring: Ullcer/Janse *Supervision: Fabrice Saperlosky/Full FX Sources es:Ataque en la academia fr:Abeilloïde Category:Books Category:Needs Images Category:Needs info Category:Episodes